Var är du Andrea?
by Sazzy
Summary: Alyssa är begraven i sorg, hennes syster Andrea har försvunnit. Denna skrev jag också för länge sedan, den är inte så bra!


[pic]  
  
Detta är historien och Andrea, som försvann vid tre års ålder.  
  
___________________  
  
Andrea  
  
___________________  
  
- Mamma! Skrek Alyssa, skynda dej! Vi ska ju åka nu!  
  
Alyssa Spring kastade en sista blick på fotografiet på byrån. Den föreställde en flicka på tre år. Hon var söt och hade blond hår och klarblå ögon. Kortet var ganska gammalt, tio år. Det gjorde ont i Alyssa när hon så på flickan. Även om hon knappt mindes flickan, var treåringen ändå som en borttappad del av Alyssa. Hon suckade. Snart skulle hon väll få gladare tankar. Hon var på väg till sitt tredje år på Hogwarts. De två år hon hade gått på skolan var två underbara år, då det fanns stunder då hon kunde glömma. Stunder utan att se mammas sorgsna ögon eller det tomma flickrummet. Lyckliga stunder, som de tre första åren, åren tillsammans med hennes tvillingsyster, åren med Andrea.  
  
Andrea och Alyssa var tvillingar. En dag när Alyssa var tre år hade Andrea försvunnit spårlöst. Hon hade inte setts till sen dess, men hon hade inte heller hittats död någonstans, det fanns hopp om liv. Väldigt små hopp, men det var ändå som om alla gick och längtade tills den dagen då hon bara skulle dyka upp i dörren, med samma busiga ögon och röda kinder.  
  
Alyssa hade två andra syskon, två systrar. Amanda var fem när Andrea försvann. Hon kunde minnas det. Men Amanda var en sådan person som efter ett år accepterade läget, hon var den ända som egentligen visste hur litet hoppet om att Andrea skulle dyka upp där var. Hon lärde sej att glömma, hon kunde vara glad. Alexandra var för liten. Hon fattade inte, hon var bara ett halvår när Andrea försvann, hon kände till för lite om Andrea för att leva sitt liv i sorg.  
  
I år skulle Alexandra också börja på Hogwarts. De skyndade iväg till skoltåget. På perrongen träffade Alyssa sin bästa vän, Celine. Celine gick som Alyssa i Ravenclaw. Det gjorde Amanda också, och de hoppades att Alexandra skulle komma dit med. Nästan alla i skolan viste om Andrea på ett eller annat sätt. Alyssa hade inte berättat för någon, men det kom ut andra vägar, Föräldrar på ministeriet, lärare och Amanda. Hon var inge rädd för att tala om henne längre.  
  
Egentligen var Alyssa lite avundsjuk på Amanda, men det förståss, Amanda hade inte mist sin tvilling, Amanda var cool, Amanda var inte den tysta blyga, Amanda var den livliga. Fast så var det väll i alla familjer, Amanda var den som syntes och Alyssa var osynlig. Celine hade i alla fall hjälp Alyssa, ibland undrade hon varför Celine hade valt just henne, när det fanns en massa andra populära och självsäkra tjejer. Fast sen hon lärde känna Celine förra året hade hon blivit självständigare. Hon hade vågat mer och mer, för att en dag bli som Amanda, tänkte hon.  
  
Celine och Alyssa gick av tåget och satte sej vid Ravenclaws bord... Snart börjar sorteringen... ___________________  
  
Blåa ögon ____________________  
  
Även om Alyssa var blyg i skolan var hon inte lika nedstämd som hemma. Hon pluggade mycket första året, för att ha något att göra. När hon lärde känna Celine la hon av med pluggandet lite grand.  
  
De andra flickorna i deras sovsal hette Joanna, Mary och Jamie. Alla de flickorna var söta och självsäkra. I början hade de retat Alyssa, men först kom Amanda och hindrade dom. Och sen var det Celine. De skulle nog inte börja mobba henne nu. Hon hade lärt känna dem lite, Celine hade tydligen bott hos Mary under lovet. De hade suttit tillsammans på tåget och nu vid bordet också. Hon ville så gärna lära känna dom. Den skulle vara så skönt, att ha det som som Amanda, att vara tillsammans med fyra andra tjejer hela tiden.  
  
Sorteringen började. Hon fick vänta ett tag, klappa åt dom som kom i Ravenclaw. Till sist kom det.  
  
- Alexandra Spring  
  
- RAVENCLAW skrek hatten  
  
Alexandra satte sej bredvid en flicka med röda flätor.  
  
- Bravo viskade Alyssa tyst. Efter sorteringen började festmiddagen. Alyssa hade så roligt. Mary, Joanna och Jamie var inte alls så överlägsna och taskiga som dom brukade. De pratade med Alyssa, hon kände sej mer och mer avslappnad. När dom gick upp till sovsalen igen var hon på bättre humör än någonsin. Hon tittade ut över elevhopen och fångade ett par blåa ögon. Ett par vackra klarblåa ögon. Hon tittade rakt in i dom i några sekunder, sen drog Jamie henne i armen och hon följde efter. Efteråt, när hon låg i sin säng bestämde hon sej för att ta reda på vem ögonen tillhörde. ___________________  
  
Den första matchen  
  
___________________  
  
Alyssa gick upp till frukosten nästa dag. Hon slog sej ner bredvid Celine. Hon ägnade inte de vackra ögonen en tanke. Dom fick sina nya scheman och började gå till sin första lektion. Alyssa hade fastnat med näsan i en bok om talmagi. Hon gick rakt fram tills hon krockade med någon. Hon ramlade bakåt och satte sej ner. Hon tittade upp och såg en flicka med brunt buskigt hår sitta framför henne. Flickans väska hade spruckit.  
  
- Gå i förväg du, sa hon till Celine, jag kommer sen.  
  
Hon hjälpte den andra tjejen med sina böcker och lagade väskan med ett trollslag.  
  
- Tack, sa flickan  
  
- Hermione, kommer du? Ropade en pojke längre bort.  
  
- Det var ingen orsak, sa Alyssa.  
  
Hon kom till klassrummet tio minuter för sent.  
  
- Ursäkta professorn, sa hon och gled ner bredvid Celine.  
  
- Det blir fem avdragspoäng från Ravenclaw.  
  
Hon böjde sej ner och började jobba. Det var ju toppen, det första man gör sin första lektion är att förlora fem poäng.  
  
Efter en månad började Quiddich säsongen. Första matchen var Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. De gick dit för att kolla och (iallafall Mary) hejade på Gryffindor. Mary satt och babblade om hur söt Gryffindors sökare var. Alyssa lyssnade på kommentatorn och tittade ner mot planen, plötsligt såg hon en mörk gestalt smyga omkring i skuggorna nere vid andra läktaren... ___________________  
  
Flickan i skuggorna  
  
___________________  
  
Alyssa slet åt sej Celines kikare. Hon såg gestalten i skuggorna bakifrån, det verkade vara en lång mager flicka.  
  
- Vad gör du? Sa Celine  
  
Alyssa lämnade motvilligt tillbaka kikaren. Det kändes på något sätt som om flickan i skuggorna betydde någonting speciellt. Som om hon var ett tecken. Hon tittade ner igen med såg bara skuggorna. Flickan var borta.  
  
Alyssa märkte inte när matchen var slut. Hon hade en känsla av att flickan var ett tecken och att hon hörde ihop med de blåa ögonen.  
  
På middagen satt hon och spanade bland elevhopen efter någon som skulle äga dessa vackra ögon.  
  
- Vad är det Alyssa? Frågade Celine, du är så tyst  
  
- Ingenting svarade hon tyst, jag mår inte så bra bara.  
  
- Gå till sjukhusflygeln då!  
  
___________________  
  
Husalfen ___________________  
  
Alyssa gick i riktning mot sjukhsflygeln, men vek av i en sidogång och gick till Ravenclaws sällskapsrum. Hon lade sej i sängen och sov.  
  
De närmaste veckorna ägnade hon mycket tid åt att läsa och att titta in i allas ögon. Hon hittade inga klarblåa.  
  
- Vad är det egentligen du letar efter? Frågade Celine en dag  
  
- Ingenting sa Alyssa  
  
- Jo du tittar in i allas ögon och sedan vänder du bort blicken, du försöker fånga någons blick!  
  
- Jo, okej då. Jag letar efter någon med klarblåa ögon... Svarade Alyssa osäkert  
  
- Du är den ända på hela skolan Alyssa, som har så vackra ögon, du får titta dej i spegeln! Letar du efter henne? Alyssa ge upp, hon finns inte här, Andrea finns inte här Alyssa! Celine hade blivit arg, hon hade höjt rösten. Nästan alla i korridoren stannade upp. Det tittade på den arga flickan med korta svarta flätor och den andra tjejen. Hon hade blont långt hår och klarblåa ögon. Ögonen fylldes med tårar. Alyssa sprang iväg, gråtandes. Hon låste in sej i sovsalen. Efter ett tag öppnade hon en springa i dörren och tittade ut.  
  
- ... hon är så känslig, och töntig sa Celine högt till Mary, Jamie och Joanna. ...hon fattar inte att hennes Andrea är borta DÖD! Hon är så himla barnslig. Mary och Jamie höll med Celine.  
  
- Nej vet ni vad! Sa Joanna högt. Jag tycker hon är stark! Att mista sin syster är inte det lättaste, det vet jag! Jag var ledsen hur länge som helst när MIN syster dog! Och henne kände jag inte! Joanna stormade ut.  
  
Det andra tittade på varandra. De visste att Joanna var åtta år när hennes plastsyster Cara dog. Cara och Joanna hade träffats en gång, på ett bröllop. Joanna hade bara sett Cara på håll men hon visste redan då att Cara hade hjärtfel. Joanna hade kommit över sorgen på ett halvår men nu började hon storgråta igen.  
  
Alyssa kastade sej på sägen precis innan Joanna kom in. Efter en stund slutade Joanna att snyfta. Det satte sej tillsammans och började prata, Alyssa hade inte fattat hur snäll Joanna var. Hon hade trott att Joanna var en besserwisser  
  
Den natten blev Alyssa väckt i sömnen. Det stod en husalf vid hennes säng.  
  
- Blåöga måste komma! Sa husalfen  
  
- Vart då? Undrade Alyssa  
  
- Blåöga måste se!  
  
- vad?  
  
- Blåöga skynda sej!  
  
Alyssa satte sej upp i sängen. Hon måste ha väckt Celine för hon tände sin sänglampa samtidigt som alfen försvann med en knall. ___________________  
  
Jullovet ___________________  
  
Husalfen var borta.  
  
- Vad var det där? Frågade Celine vasst  
  
- Jag vet inte svarade Alyssa sömnigt, hon somnade om direkt. När hon vaknade nästa morgon kom hon och tänka på husalfen.  
  
Hon berättade om den för Joanna. Celine var visst fortfarande arg. Joanna fnissade lite.  
  
- Blåöga? Vad fint namn.  
  
De gick till Quiddichplanen tillsammans. Det var Ravenclaw som spelade mot Slytherin. Alyssa spanade efter flickan men hon syntes inte till någonstans. På Jullovet var Joanna och Alyssa dom ända i deras sovsal som stannade. De hade ett jätteroligt lov. På julaftonen hade de snöbollskrig med Amanda och hennes kompis. Alexandra hade åkt hem. På juldagsmorgonen hade de fått paket. Alyssa öppnade sina. En tröja av mamma, en bok Amanda, en lustig hatt av Alexandra. Av Joanna hade hon fått en ring med en sten i. Stenen börjar snurra när någon av dina vänner är i livsfara förklarade Joanna. Joanna hade fått Hogwarts genom tiderna av henne. De gick ner till festmiddagen och hade jätteroligt. Efter middagen gick Joanna och Alyssa ut för att ta lite luft. De stötte emot ett föremål som låg på marken. Joanna böjde sej ner för att se vad det var.  
  
- Det är en människa! Utropade hon.  
  
Det var någon som hade kapuschongen nere över ansiktet och låg mitt på gången.  
  
Alyssa sprang och hämtade McGonnagall.  
  
- Hon eller han lever, sa hon. Vi bär upp denne till Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Väll uppe i sjukhusflygeln la de gestalten på en bris.  
  
- Det är ingen elev från skolan, sa McGonnagall, men det är ett barn. Hon drog av huvan.  
  
Joanna skrek till och Alyssa svimmade...  
  
___________________  
  
Besök av Amanda ___________________  
  
- Ge henne något att dricka, sa madame Pomfrey. Hon la Alyssa i en säng. Joanna hade inte hämtat sej efter chocken, hon gled ner på golvet. Flickan under huvan hade klarblåa ögon och långt blont hår. (Fast håret var för tillfället inte blont utan gråaktigt med blod och smuts i) Hon hade ett stort rivsår i ansiktet och var aldeles blek. Kritvit.  
  
Alyssa vaknade efter en stund men fick sömndryck av madame Pomfrey och somnade direkt. När hon vaknade på morgonen låg Joanna i sängen bredvid. Hon sov. Alyssa tittade bort mot flickans säng. Den var avskärmad och bredvid stod trolldomsminisitern.  
  
- Det var som tusan, hörde hon att han mumlade. Samtidigt kom Amanda inrusande.  
  
- Hur mår du? frågade hon  
  
- Bättre, svarade Alyssa svagt.  
  
- Tur det, vad var det som hände?  
  
- Vi var ute och gick. Så stötte vi emot någonting... Hon började tala men hon fick knappt fram någonting.  
  
- Vaddå? Undrade Amanda  
  
- Andrea viskade Alyssa, hon kände hur trött hon var.  
  
- Va?  
  
- Vi hittade Andrea ___________________  
  
Andrea igen ____________________  
  
Alyssa hade svimmat igen. När hon vaknade var hennes mamma där. Fast hon hade inte märkt att Alyssa hade vaknat, hon stod vid sängen längre bort. Alyssa fick en underlig känsla, som om någonting var närvarande, en känsla hon inte hade känt sen hon var tre. En känsla av helhet.  
  
- Min lilla flicka mumlade hon.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hade märkt att Alyssa vaknade.  
  
- Mrs. Spring, er dotter har vaknat upp  
  
Anna Spring ställde sej vid Alyssas säng. Hon log.  
  
- Lilla vän, sa hon Andrea är tillbaka. Hon är vaken, du kan träffa henne nu Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa reste sej upp och gick bort till hennes säng. Såret hade läkt. Hennes hår var tvättat och lika vackert som Alyssas. Hon var inte lika blek längre. Dom blåa ögonen tittade upp på henne.  
  
- Hej viskade Andrea. Hon satte sej upp i sängen.  
  
Alyssa tittade på sin syster och gav henne en lång kram. Hon kände sej lyckligare än hon hade gjort på länge.  
  
____________________  
  
Epilog. ____________________  
  
Alyssa satt i Ravenclaws sällskapsrum tillsammans med Joanna. Andrea hade åkt hem, hon skulle böja på Hogwarts lite senare i februari. Det var sent och de var helt själva. Plötslig dök husalfen upp.  
  
- Wicki ville visa blåöga sin andra.  
  
- Va?  
  
- Blåöga har hittat sin andra utan Wickis hjälp. Tack så mycket Blåöga! Alfen försvann med en knall.  
  
Joanna tittade på Alyssa:  
  
- Ibland förstår jag mej inte på dom där djuren, skrattade hon. Alyssa skrattade också, hon var glad. Igen. Glad, lika glad som när hon var tre år. 


End file.
